


May I Help You?

by TheSerpentQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentQueen/pseuds/TheSerpentQueen
Summary: Prompt challenge for MayPrompt: May I Help You?So we all know Ron and Lavender were a sickly sweet couple, but how did they get together? 👀





	May I Help You?

 

  Ronald Weasley walked up to the entrance hall of Hogwarts around two in the morning. He was soaked from the heavy raindrops that had been lashing down on him outside. He looked around the huge hall quickly to see if anybody was still awake and wandering around. If anybody found out he had heed practicing quidditch alone in the dead of night, the embarrassment would be too much and he would resign from the house team without a doubt, his nerves for the match tomorrow were already shattered enough. Seeing the coast was clear, he headed for the moving staircases, then quickly froze. He saw a mousy haired girl with curls spiralling out in all directions running out of the Great Hall and in the direction he was headed too. His heart skipped a beat. 

"Hermione!" he called out, completely disregarding how he didn't want to be seen. He would never miss an opportunity to speak to his favourite book worm, and right now he was full of adrenaline and confidence from his personal practice, so he couldn't see a better time to tell her how he felt about her, especially since an unexpected chance to be alone together had fallen into his lap like this. The tall curly headed girl turned on the spot to show herself in the dimly lit hall and Ronald's heard sank. It was Lavender Brown

" _ Sorry  _ Ron" She chimed back at him "It's just me, I haven't seen Hermione since lunch, were you looking for her?" She asked, sweetly smiling at the red head. 

"No" Ron replied quickly. "I just saw the curly hair and thought… Never mind" he said, his face turning pink. "What are you doing out of bed so late?" he asked, trying to steer the conversations away from the girl he had burning feelings FOR. Lavender rested her arm against the grand bannister of the staircase. 

"Why are  _ you _ up so late Mr Weasley?" She said grinning

"I was… I was Just busy" he replied, embarrassed again.

"Oh really?" Lavender giggled "If you tell me your reason, I'll tell you mine?" She winked at him. "Oh come on Ron" She said, out stretching her hand towards him and beckoning him towards her "let's walk up to the common room together, and we can tell eachother about our deep dark secrets" Lavender smiled at him, Ron internally groaned. From what he did know of Lavender, she wouldn't let it drop and would follow him up the stairs either way.

"Okay" he said, speeding up to catch up with her. Once level with Lavender, to Ron's surprise, she wrapped her hands around his right arm, almost pulling down on him. He rolled his eyes and they made their way up the staircase.

"So…" Said Lavender, looking up at the tall ginger. "What were you up to, and why are you all wet, Red?" She asked, squeezing his arm again as they walked. 

"It was raining outside, what were  _ you  _ doing?" he asked, trying to avoid the question. 

"Well, professor Flitwick gave me permission to use the music hall to practice my Solo portion of our song for the end of year performance when it wasn't being used,  _ but he didn't say how late I could stay"  _ Said Lavender, giving Ron a big grin. 

"oh I see, how is it coming along" Ron asked her, absentmindedly, wishing he was speaking to Hermione about her day. 

"Well Ron, I'm nothing if not a perfectionist, but I'd would say it's coming along brilliantly" Lavender's grin looked like it was going to spread right off her face if it got any bigger, but Ron's brain was still elsewhere. 

"That's great Lav" he said half heartedly. "I hope it goes well" 

"Will  _ you _ come to see to see me sing" Lavender's voice was far too high pitched for Ron's taste. 

"Sure, why not?" he replied, knowing the end of year choir performance in the Great Hall was compulsory to all students. 

"I'll keep my eye out for you" Lavender smiled. 

  The couple walked in silence up two full sets of staircases in silence, Lavender squeezing Ron's arm and giggling at him every so often, and Ron dragging along a wet trail behind him, still soaked from the rain. The tall girl spoke up as they reached the final staircase and began to make their way through the dark corridor to the portrait hole. 

"So what were  _ you  _ doing out so late, and  _ why _ are to all soaking?" Lavender asked. Ron screwed up his nose, he should have known she wouldn’t let it go.

“Like I said, it was raining outside, and i was uh...Practicing quidditch” He said, turning red again and praying Lavender wouldn’t be her typical self and tell everybody he’d been practicing alone, everybody already thought he was the worst on the team as it was, this would just confirm that. He chanced a glance to his side to see her reaction, but he saw Lavender’s face had fallen into a shocked pose.

“Why do you have to practice alone, don’t you have team practice?” Lavender asked “I saw you at the try-outs, you were incredible!” she added, dreamily.

“I just...I” Ron stuttered and stumbled over his words and decided to just tell the truth. “I just want to be the best...I just want to be the best at  _ something… _ ” Ron’s face dropped to look at the floor as they walked but he felt Lavender pull him back. Lavender had stopped dead in the corridor, and was looking at him with very large sad brown eyes.

“Ron, you are  _ amazing  _ and you don’t even know it” Lavender dropped her arm so that her hand fell into his, she also seized his other hand so she held both of them tightly. "What makes you think you're not the best?!" She asked, squeezing his fingers between hers. 

"With family and friends like mine, it's pretty easy to remember I'm the shit one, the one who always fucks up…" Ron said, rolling his eyes "I mean everybody in my family is good at something…even  _ Percy  _ works hard at the ministry…" Ron scowled at the floor, trying to not let Lavender see the rage building inside him "And then of course there's Harry and Hermione" he continued, getting louder. "I mean Harry… HeHe is Harry Potter, doesn't that say it all, triwizard champion, the boy who lived, the  _ chosen one"  _ Ron groaned. "And of course there is  _ Hermione Granger,  _ the muggleborn wonder…She's so smart,  _ too smart _ , it's easy to feel inferior when she stands over you ready to show you the  _ right _ way to do things, and as for Cormac sniffing around" Ron flicked his damp ginger hair from his eyes and make eye contact with Lavender. She looked thoughtful, as though she was taking in every word he said. "like I said, it's hard to believe im good at anything when I'm constantly reminded that everybody else is better" Ron raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders quickly, trying to not give her the impression he was angry at all these thoughts. Lavender simply smiled a big smile back at him.

"Now it makes sense" she said, more to herself than to Ron, looking up at him she continued "That's why you thought I was her in the entrance hall, you didn't want to miss a chance to be alone with her!  _ You like her _ " Lavender giggled, pulling his arms playfully "I mean I always assumed she and Harry were a couple… But this information changes things" She said, teasing him. 

"It changes nothing" Said Ron, sadly. 

"That's the reason you want to be the best at quidditch! You want to impress her" Lavender continued, beginning to annoy Ron 

"It's not like that-" He tried to interject, but Lavender's brain was in full swing and she cut him off. 

"And the way you talk about how clever she is…you definitely like her, have you told her?" She asked, eagerly, making Ron laugh loudly and sarcastically

"Of course I like her" Snapped Ron "But no, I haven't told her… I haven't told anybody, not even Harry. I mean, I'm sure he feels the same way anyway, and who can compete with Harry Potter" Ron's face dropped again so he was looking at the smooth stone of the corridor floor. "It's easier if I just get over it, get over  _ her"  _ he came to his own conclusion and felt his heart wrench. Ron had always had this secret idea in his head of a life with Hermione. A life of playful bickering and happy families and a lifetime of learning more and more every day from this incredible woman of his dreams. His mind raced, he pictured Hermione in a white wedding dress, the smartly dressed Weasleys close by to celebrate their marriage. He pictured being put in the burrow garden with Hermione and two young redheaded children, planting and gardening as a family. He imagined the feeling of climbing into bed with Hermione every night for the rest of his life and the idea that he had to let these thoughts go burned him deep inside. He didn't want to imagine a life without Hermione, but pining after her like a sad puppy wasn't working, and the fear of her rejecting him held Ron back from telling her how he felt, so it would be best to just let it go. 

  Ron felt Lavender drop his hands, but didn't look up. He could feel tears stinging his eyes and he didn't want to look like this bothered him as much as it really did. He wasn't entirely sure why he had told Lavender Brown all this personal information, but having it off his chest helped him reach the healthy conclusion he did, so he was grateful and didn't want her to know that he was upset.

  To Ron's surprise, he felt a soft brush of fingertips beneath his chin and felt Lavender's hand raise his chin so she was looking into his eyes. 

"Well.." Lavender started "If you really do want to get over Hermione Granger…" She said, reaching for his hands again. "May I help you?" She asked, with another wink, and pulling him towards her as she backed herself up in the direction of the door to a disused broom cupboard. Ron frowned in confusion, but allowed Lavender to pull him closer to the broom cupboard. 

"What do you mean?" Ron asked her slowly, almost stumbling at her pull. She continued to pull him backwards until her back was pressed tightly against the wooden door. Lavender wrapped her arms around Rons neck, allowing her fingers to trace his hairline softly. 

"What do think I mean, Ron" She laughed her sweet laugh and planted a kiss on Ron's cheek before finding her way to his lips and inviting him to a full frontal make out session. 

  Ron kissed Lavender back softly, understanding what she wanted from him, but still unsure how they had gotten to this passionate place, but enjoying it very much. He internally smiled as Lavender pushed the thoughts of Hermione out of his head with every kiss. Ron broke the kiss and began to trace the side of Lavender's face with his lips. Making his way to her chin, then landing soft kisses down on her neck before allowing his mouth to open. Ron felt waves of pleasure go through his body as he tasted Lavender's soft skin on her neck, feeling a small growl course through Lavender's body at the touch of his tongue. 

"Oh Ron" Lavender moaned out loud into the empty corridor. She felt his teeth graze her neck before feeling a sharp burn. She continued to moan as he bit into her neck carefully, but getting rougher. "I can't believe this is finally happening, I've wanted to tell you for so long that I've liked you, but you're never alone, and now you are…this is everything I imagined" Lavender gasped and close her eyes, feeling Ron drag his hands up her sides, pulling her into his own body and feeling every inch of her figure. He growled into her neck

"It's a shame you didn't tell me sooner" Said Ron as he came up from her neck for air, then quickly kissed her lips again and allowed his tongue to discover every inch of Lavender's mouth, closing his eyes to enjoy the feeling even more.

  Ron felt Lavender's hand drop so that only one remained slung around his neck. He heard a click and felt Lavender pull away. He opened his eyes to see that she had opened the door they had been leaning against and taken a step inside the dark tiny room.

  Lavender was grinning and her makeup was a mess, with mascara clumping and leaving dark semi circles around the bottom of her eyes, and her pink lipstick had been spread across her face in several different directions. 

"Shall we, Won-Won?" Lavender winked and tugged his hand with her free one, pulling him into the broom cupboard. Ron once again allowed himself to be pulled inside, only this time the grin on his face matched hers. With a flick of his foot, Ron kicked the door behind them closed, leaving corridor empty. And not a moment to soon as a matter of seconds had passed before a bushy haired brunette snuck out of the portrait hole and scurried at full speed down the corridor and the staircase. If Hermione hadn't been in such a hurry, she would have heard the unmistakable voice of Ron softly calling out Lavender's name, only slightly muffled my the thin wooden door, but as luck would have it, she was in a rush to get to the kitchens. As she descended out of sight, the corridor was clear again. 

  
  


  Ron woke up early the next day and couldn't contain his grin. He was still nervous, but the thought of someone like Lavender out there watching him, routing for him,  _ only him _ , eased Ron's mind a lot more than it had been this time yesterday. He thought back fondly of his night with Lavender, but only for a moment as he had to get ready to join the team, he could see Harry had already gotten up and left the dorm. 

  Ron got out of bed and got himself dressed into his quidditch robes and made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He found Harry and Hermione easily and sat with them. He let his eyes look Hermione up and down as he rested in the seat next to her. He grinned, remembering how easily Lavender Brown had easily pushed the girl from his mind. 

"What?" Hermione asked him sharply, turning a page of the book that always seemed to be in front of her. 

"Nothing" Ron smirked. Harry and Hermione shared a quick look, but Ron was too distracted to notice. Over the top of Hermione's big hair, he saw a tall girl with mousy curls make her way over to them. Ron's smirk widened. Lavender Brown reached the golden trio and paid no attention to Harry, but landed a nasty look on Hermione, before turning her full attention to Ron. Ron felt something shift inside him and he bit his lip, his Brean flooding with memories of the night before. 

"Good luck today, Ron" Lavender told him. Harry and Hermione shared another confused look, more obviously this time "I know you'll be  _ brilliant _ " She added and winked before skipping off out of the hall. 

  
  


The end

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to find what happened to Hermione on her way to the kitchens, head over to my profile and check out midnight snack...


End file.
